Senpai Swings That Way?
by WoodenWalnut
Summary: The blond decided today would be the day he would find out more out about Tobi, even if he had to play dirty.
1. Chapter 1

This fic started out as small idea but went on longer than I expected. I hope you like it!

Surely Tobi would forget, Deidara told himself countless times throughout the day. Surely Tobi would forget such a small, meaningless promise the blond had let slip in a moment of desperation. Although he was mad at himself, Deidara choose to let it be. Promising to buy his partner lunch wasn't that bad, was it? He had done it before, but perhaps Deidara was more upset with the fact that he had been pressured into it by Tobi's incessant pleading. Whatever the case may be, the teen knew all too well that he would be spending a little extra on food today.

The smell of fresh food made it's way to Deidara as he stepped through the door of a small shop. He made his way to the back of the building, wearing a slightly irritated look on his face as he searched for the owner. The blond's eyes soon focused on an older woman behind the counter. He forced his expression to lighten up a bit as he spoke with her, placing an order for pork buns and then returning to the bench outside where Tobi was waiting.

The younger man plopped down beside his partner with a sigh, soon letting his gaze move over to Tobi, who was fidgeting with a leaf. Deidara couldn't help but notice how quiet the masked man was being, perhaps he had tired himself out from being a pest earlier, the blond thought to himself. But still, the teen couldn't help but wonder what Tobi was thinking about. His partner was rarely this quiet, at times like this, Deidara couldn't help but even feel a little uneasy. It was almost as if he was a completely different person sometimes.

The two of them had been working together for a while now, yet the only thing Deidara seemed to know about his partner was his name. Tobi was very childish and immature yet the blond wasn't even sure just how old he actually was. Deidara assumed that he was probably the youngest of the two, considering the ages of most of the other members, not to mention the masked man's stature and build.

Deidara was used to the age gap by now, that wasn't what bothered him. What he really wanted to know was what Tobi was hiding under that mask. Sure, there were many things the blond wanted to know, but seeing his partner's appearance was the top priority.

Deidara frowned as he kept his eye on the other man. He felt like he had the right to know more about his partner, especially after spending so much time together. The blond decided today would be the day he would find out more out about Tobi, even if he had to play dirty.

As Deidara's order was brought out to him, a sadistic smile crept onto his face. The first step of his plan was gearing into motion.

Tobi began to dance around at Deidara's feet in excitement, bringing his hands up to clap several times.

"Oh! I'm so lucky Deidara-senpai spoils me!" The masked man exclaimed, holding his palms outward, expecting to be handed his share.

"Not so fast, un." The blond interjected. "I'm only giving you food on one condition." Deidara continued as he held the sack of food away from his partner.

"Hm? What's that?" Tobi questions with a tilt of the head.

The teen chuckled evilly as he gripped the bag tighter. "You show me what's under that mask of yours, or else I make these buns into art!" Deidara reached into the sack and pulled out one of the pork buns, gripping it in a menacing manner to show that he meant business.

"Wha-?!" Tobi began to flail his arms. "B-But senpai, aren't you hungry too?"

Deidara shrugged. "Or maybe I'll just eat them all by myself." The shorter man threatened as he took a large bite out of the bun he held, wearing a pleased expression to further tease his partner.

The masked man fell to his knees dramatically. "How could you be so cruel?" He whined in a pathetic tone, his head hung downwards in defeat.

The blond only chuckled, thinking himself victorious. "Well, what'll it be then, un?"

Tobi cupped the front of his mask in his hands. "I can't do that! I'm far too shy!" He pleaded, swaying his body from side to side.

Deidara's smiled dropped into a frown instantly. "Fine. Suit yourself then." The blond blurted out as he made his way to another bench away from his partner.

The masked man remained on his knees, reaching out after Deidara as he walked away. "Senpai, wait!"

The teen only went a few feet away from his partner, who was now laying on his back in the middle of the dirt road. People walked past him every now and then, some stopped to ask if he was alright, only for Tobi to respond with, "I'm dead."

Deidara looked on in embarrassment and annoyance. He was sure his plan would've worked, considering how much Tobi seemed to love food. The teens eyebrows narrowed in frustration as he shoved the last of a pork bun into his mouth. He had already ate his share, only leaving two left that were meant for Tobi.

Deidara looked down at the bag beside him, then back up at his pathetic partner. The blond's expression twisted into pity as he snached the sack up with a heavy sigh. Rising to his feet, Deidara made his way back over to Tobi, kneeling down beside him.

The younger man had never took a good look at his partner from this angle before, the sun shined down into the eyehole of Tobi's mask, allowing him to catch a glimpse of something new. Deidara leaned in closer out of curiosity, for once he could easily see a part of his partner's body that was entirely foreign to him. Tobi seemed to have his eyes shut at the moment, hoping to get a better look at his eye, the blond spoke up to get his partner's attention.

"Are you gonna stay there all day or what?" Deidara questioned with a lighter sound to his voice than usual, hoping not to startle Tobi.

Almost instantly, Tobi's eye flew open, revealing a somewhat plain black pupil. Even if it was lacking in color or shape, the blond couldn't help but find it incredibly interesting. The masked man's gaze moved to meet Deidara's, the two of them making eye contact for what felt like the first time.

Tobi swung his legs up in the air, and in an instant jerked them back down with enough force to bring himself into a sitting position. Deidara flinched at the action, wearing a frown as he as he returned to his feet.

"Umm… Isn't senpai still angry at Tobi?" The taller man quizzed, clumsily pushing himself off the ground.

Deidara scrunched his nose in disgust. He didn't like to give in so easily, Tobi just had a special way to make the blond feel bad about himself. Narrowing his eyes, the teen extended the bag of food out to his partner.

"Here, un." The blond spoke bluntly through gritted teeth, still holding a strong sense of detest in his voice.

Tobi audibly gasped in surprise, his hands rising in excitement to reach for the bag. However the masked man froze before accepting the gift, instead choosing to back away quickly in fear.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! You put a bomb in there, didn't you?!" Tobi waved his index finger in blame.

It took all of Deidara's might to hold back the urge to blow Tobi half way across the country after that comment. The teen knew it was a mistake, yet he attempted to be kind anyways. He hated being accused when he was genuinely trying to be nice for once.

"You're stupid if you think I would really waste my art on something so pointless." Deidara approached Tobi and placed the bag into his hands.

"Besides, I couldn't eat all that by myself even if I wanted to, un." The blond turned and made his way back over the bench.

Tobi remained silent, looking down into the bag to confirm Deidara's innocence. Hopping from one foot to the other in excitement, the masked man thanked his senpai before disappearing into the trees that surrounded the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara sighed desperately as he sunk lower onto the bench. Another chance had slipped right through his fingers. How was he supposed get through to someone who never took anything seriously. Another sigh escaping his lips as he fell deeper into hopelessness.

The younger man found himself watching some kids play a game of ball near the pork buns shop. He began to wonder more about his partner's childlike nature. And as much as the blond hated to admit it, he was probably going to have to get down on Tobi's level in order to learn more about him.

This was when Deidara devised part 2 of his plan. He would need to swallow his pride and play along if he ever wanted to know more about his peculiar partner.

The teen, sinking deeper into thought, failed to notice the masked man standing right behind him. Quietly sneaking up on his prey with raised arms, Tobi quickly brought them down to smack Deidara on the shoulders. Shock painted the blond's face as he leapt forward into a defensive stance.

"Hahaha, surprise!" The taller man beamed as he waved happily.

Deidara clenched his fist in annoyance, as much as he wanted to give Tobi a piece of his mind, he needed to keep himself calm. The blond had decided the best course of action was to fight fire with fire, even if he ended up burning his own pride in the process. He was well aware of the masked man's admiration for him so embarrassing himself a bit wouldn't hurt in the long run.

"So…" Deidara moved the conversation along, turning a blind eye. "Did you enjoy your lunch, un?"

"Ahh, It was super duper delicious!" Tobi eagerly responded. "Deidara-senpai is the best for treating me."

The blond wore a slightly proud expression, crossing his arms as he turned away from his partner. Tobi really did seem to have extremely high respect for him, perhaps Deidara didn't have a thing to worry about. From the vibe the masked man gave off, it seemed like the blond could outright embarrass himself and would still end up earning praise from him.

"Hey, Tobi." The teen eventually spoke up, still facing away from the other man.

"Yeees?" The taller man questioned with a long drawn out breath, moving closer to the blond.

"Look over there, un." The teen outstretched his arm, pointing behind the pork bun shop to a lonesome swing set, unattended by anyone.

Tobi gasped with childlike wonder, quickly running up to the blond and grasping his extended arm with both hands.

The action caught the teen off guard, his eyes traveling down to see the way the masked man cupped his fingers between both hands. Tobi kept a firm grip on the blond's hand, moving in closer, nearly closing the gap between the two. Thin fingers with nails painted black became entangled between Tobi's gloved digits. Their hands becoming more intimate forced a small blush to appear on the blond's cheeks. Deidara simply let his partner continue, assuring himself that the masked man wasn't trying to come off in a flirtatious manner.

"Are you really suggesting that we take a longer break to goof around?! That is so not like you!" Tobi exclaimed with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

The blond pulled his hand free from the other man's hold, making his way back in the direction of the shop as he waved for the masked man to follow him.

Deidara stopped short as he arrived at the swings, as if he hadn't planned any further. His partner took the initiative as he raised himself up onto one of the swings, choosing to stand in the seat instead. The blond eventually following Tobi's lead as he settled down next to his partner, grasping both chains with his hands.

It had been several years since Deidara had done something like this, he couldn't help but begin to rock himself slowly. Casting his eyes down to the dirt exposed beneath the swing, the grass unable to grow back in this spot from the constant abuse of playful children.

The wind gently rushed through the teen's golden locks, sending a refreshing sensation over the skin that his hair obstructed. The day was already coming to an end, showing from the sky's bright orange glow as the sun came close to setting.

The blond kept his feet planted firmly on the ground as he pushed himself back and forth. And for a brief moment, found himself thinking fondly of his childhood. Sometimes he wished he could go back to those simpler times, possibly enjoy his childhood a bit more than he originally did. However, it couldn't be helped, in the shinobi world there was no time to have a childhood. Deidara closed his eyes as he hung onto that fact. He thought to himself, perhaps he could already understand Tobi a bit better now.

"Oh! Oh! Deidara-senpai!" The masked man finally broke the silence. "I know a game we could play."

"And that would be?" The teen did not turn his gaze, staying focused on his feet as he spoke.

"Every time we swing forward we have to state something we like!" Tobi proposed, wiggling his body in order to get momentum.

Deidara's eyes widened as he turned to see the taller man. The teen had spent all day trying to find out more about his partner and now information was being handed to him on a silver platter. There was no way he could refuse that offer.

"S-Sure, I guess, un." The younger man hesitantly agreed, attempting to not appear too desperate.

"Ok! I'll go first then." Tobi offered, obviously excited that the blond had agreed to play along.

The masked man began to rock his body, soon picking up enough speed to swing relatively high. Quickly looking over at the teen, as if to tell him to begin swinging as well. Deidara soon complied, removing his feet from the ground, allowing the game to begin.

As the taller man swung forward, he announced his first love, which was obviously inspired by today's events. "Pork buns!"

The blond's eyes stayed trained on his partner, a hint of sweat traveled down his cheek out of nervousness. Everything became a haze as the younger man's swing traveled forward, his minded racing for an answer. Eventually, Deidara settled on something similar to what his partner had said. "Dango, un."

Tobi's swung forward once again, blurting out another love, almost as if he had come prepared for this game. "Animals!"

The teen's eyes began to dart around for inspiration, soon settling on the scenery, even if it sounded a bit lame. "Sunsets. Un."

Without skipping a beat, the masked man eagerly announced his next love. "Snow!"

Deidara's gaze fell back to the ground, allowing himself to find his next cheesy inspiration. "F-Flowers."

The chains on the swing rattled as Tobi swung forward once again, this time catching the blond off guard with his answer. "Deidara-senpai's art!" The taller man's voice hitched in amusement, shortly followed by a small giggle.

The younger man's eyes widened in shock after hearing this. He couldn't help but feel slightly flattered, even if his partner turned out to be lying in the end. Although, Deidara didn't have much time to reflect on Tobi's answer as it was immediately his turn again. With the past round affecting him so heavily the blond couldn't help but panic as he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "T-Tobi."

The taller man's swing slowly came to a stop, all his focus now pouring onto Deidara. For the blond it felt as if his partner was now staring daggers through him, allowing the full gravity of the situation to begin unfolding in his mind. Shaken by Tobi's lack of response, the teen grimaced as his face began to burn red hot with embarrassment.

"Tobi had no idea that Deidara-senpai felt that way about him." The masked man stated in a monotone voice.

"N-N-No! That's not what I meant!" The blond shouted defensively. "I was just calling your name because you said something stupid! Un!"

The taller man's head tilted in confusion. "Are you saying that your art is stupid?"

Deidara's eye began twitching from rage. "No, you dumbass!" His cheeks burning an even darker shade of red now. "Whatever. I'm done with this, it's childish anyways. Un."

The younger man pushed himself out of the swing and into a hurried walk. "I'm going to go make camp for the night, come help me gather firewood. Un." Deidara demanded before disappearing into the forest behind the shop. Tobi stared on in silence for several seconds before jumping off the swing and tailing closely behind the blond.


	3. Chapter 3

A small storm began to brew as the two men set up camp, Deidara soon suggested they find a cave to take shelter in for the night. With his scope, finding a location wasn't an issue. However, both men unfortunately got rained on before reaching the cave.

Damp cloaks now discarded as they sat by the fire for warmth, the teen couldn't help but eye his partner in such a state. It was rare for him to see Tobi without the robe. After officially joining the Akatsuki, his partner switched to wearing a tighter undershirt, which perfectly highlighted his shape and build. The blond's eyes traveled across his partner's body, studying every detail, but was interrupted when his gaze met that masked man's.

"Is something the matter?" Tobi questioned, his voice peaking in curiosity.

Deidara's face immediately recoiled into a pout after being caught staring. Yet what could he even say? The blond had tried his hardest to get closer to the masked man all day but ended up failing miserably. Perhaps the only option left for him was to attempt to have a serious conversation with this goofball. The teen reluctantly accepted his fate before responding.

"Tobi… I'm gonna be blunt with you." The blond turned to face his partner more directly. "We've been a team for a while now, yet you've hardly told me anything about yourself. Un." The blond paused, searching for words.

"Well senpai, just earlier you seemed to like me just fine!" Tobi interrupted, matter-of-factly.

"Is it too much to ask for you to be real with me for 5 minutes!?" Deidara's voice unexpectedly rising in frustration. Regret and worry soon mixing into his expression as he feared he would prematurely end their conversation.

"Look… I'm sorry, okay? Un." The teen quickly admitted, trying to mend the situation. "I don't mean to snap at you all the time. The truth is, I was originally going out of my way to get closer to you but-" The blond paused, casting his eyes away from the masked man. "I actually enjoyed it. I mean, who am I kidding, I enjoy your company most of the time." Deidara's expression softened as a faint smile tugged at his lips. "When you're not driving me up the wall that is. Un."

The two set in silence for what seemed like an eternity to the blond, who felt like he had just cut open his stomach and exposed his insides for everyone to see. But was instead only greeted with a prolonged silence stare from his partner. The teen eventually turning to meet the other man's gaze once more, hoping to bring forth a response from him.

"Well... What do you want to know?" Tobi's voice now a tad bit more serious than Deidara could ever remember hearing.

Shocked in more ways than one, the blond's mind began to race for the most important questions. He could hardly believe the opportunity that was presented to him, so there was no way he was going to waste his chance.

"W-Well for starters. Un. Is there a reason why you hide so much of yourself?" The teen hesitantly questioned, his eyes trained heavily on the masked man as he waited for an answer.

Tobi brought a hand behind his head, scratching as if he were thinking hard. The anticipation growing greater inside the teen with each passing second, feeling as if he were going to pop.

The taller man had already decided before starting this conversation that he wouldn't reveal too much to the blond, but just enough to quench his thirst. Out of all the people he surrounded himself with, the teen was definitely the most persistent. It grew tiresome to change the subject at the slightest mention of his personal life. Today he would put a stop to that once and for all.

"Well it's sort of a long story…" His partner finally spoke up, causing Deidara's body to jump slightly in excitement. The teen's eyes staying entirely focused on the other man, impatiently waiting for him to continue.

"But to summarize…" Tobi still sounding very hesitant as he crossed his arms. "I was in a bit of an accident when I was younger." His voice dropping to an all time low as he finished his statement.

Deidara could feel his hair stand on end after hearing this. He was certain from the other man's tone that he wasn't lying. It was at this moment that all of the blond's suspicions became true, for as long as they've known each other, the blond was sure Tobi was hiding something from him. Little did he know just how much was being hidden from him.

"W-What kind… Of accident?" The teen questioned, almost at a whisper.

The taller man remained silent for another moment before continuing. "I was gravely injured while trying to protect someone." The masked man's voice remaining low and gravelly, his hand gripping his arm ever so slightly.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. He didn't think it was possible for his questions about Tobi to be answered in such a way that gave him even more questions.

"I see. Un." Was all the blond managed to get out, his thoughts jumbled as he pondered what to say next. His heart now beating in his throat, the pulsing almost making him deaf to his own words. The teen suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to ask next, but he was afraid of what the other man's response would be.

Mustering all of his courage, Deidara somehow managed to ask, his voice rattling with nervousness throughout. "Is it alright if I… See?"

It was inevitable that the blond would ask this, yet Tobi was still unprepared when he heard it. The tone of their conversation was far too heavy to start making jokes now. The taller man was at a loss, and was in too deep to escape now.

Keeping his sight trained on Deidara didn't help his current predicament, the teen was far too nervous, it was almost uncharacteristic of him. Yet Tobi couldn't help but find it interesting, and the longer he watched the blond struggle, the more interested he got.

Before Deidara could react, the masked man had moved in closely to his face, only being inches apart from him now. This caused the blond to reflexively back up into the cave wall, his partner moving in closer, keeping their distance close.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The teen questioned, his cheeks now turning a fair shade of red.

" **Hmm? And here I thought you were curious.** " The taller man's voice now booming with intimidation, a tone that Deidara had never heard before. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed that somebody else had said that.

Unable to collect himself, the blond could only blink in awe at his partner's sudden personality change. Hearing this new voice only gave rise to complicated feelings within him. The teens mouth now hanging slightly open, as if he were perpetually going to speak, yet nothing came out.

" **Usually you're full of such confidence… Deidara-Senpai.** " Tobi chuckled, raising his hand to cup the blond's chin delicately.

This action only caused the teen's body to lock up, his back arching away and his breathing now becoming difficult. Sweat trailing down his jaw as his mouth slightly quivered from the gentle touch. His head being lifted slightly by the masked man, their gazes now locked.

" **Didn't you just say you wanted to see?** " The new voice echoing throughout Deidara's core, sending shivers down his spin.

It took every ounce of the blond's willpower to focus on the task at hand. Reaching shaky hands up to his partners mask was not an easy task, and after curling his fingers around the sides it was apparent that Deidara no longer had control of his actions.

Trembling hands slowly shifting the mask to one side, finally revealing what the blond sought so desperately. The lower half of his partner's face finally revealed to him, more details coming into view as the fire danced in the background.

The teen brought a hand up to Tobi's cheek, lightly brushing the damaged skin, faintly tracing each scar with his fingertips. The masked man only remained still, allowing the blond to absorb every aspect unveiled to him.

Deidara had never thought much about the taller man having such distinguishable flaws, or being capable of maintaining such a serious demeanor. It seemed he really didn't know anything about his partner at all, his eye casting down at the realization. The teen allowed his hand to drop from Tobi's face, a sudden sinking feelings appearing in his chest soon after.

It was a lot to take in, yet the masked man gave the teen only a moment to reflect before grasping his jaw tighter. A sudden panic washing over Deidara as he was pulled in closer to the other man, the two now only inches apart. The blond began to squirm slightly, unsure of what his partner was planning to do. The taller man only moved in closer, the two men now able to feel each other's breath on their lips.

The teen trembled from anticipation, his face now a dark shade of red as he twitched under Tobi's grip. Deidara couldn't help but think that their current situation felt wrong, with the taller man now sitting between his legs.

The blond pressed himself tightly against the cave wall, a mixture of curiosity and anxiety welling inside him. He wanted nothing more than to escape this embarrassing situation, yet the internal conflict within him prevented him from even raising a finger in protest.

With Tobi's lips so close to his own, the only thoughts that invaded the young man's mind were those that told him to inch forward. Suddenly Deidara wanted nothing more than to press his lips against his partners, just the thought of the two of them kissing made the teen pant heavily, his face burning redder than before. The blond soon feeling like he might lose consciousness if the situation escalated any further.

It seemed like the masked man had no intention of making another move, slightly angering the teen as they both remained awkwardly close to one another. Deidara soon choosing to take a gamble, summoning all his courage as he closed the space between them.

Blue eyes closing as lips finally made contact, the teen now thankful that Tobi's vision was obstructed, making him feel a little more at ease. Despite the fact that his heart was pounding so vigorously in his chest, giving him the impression that it was going to burst out at any second.

Deidara pressed his mouth firmly against his partners, at first remaining hesitant, unsure of how Tobi would respond to his advances. All expectations soon shattered as the masked man pushed back into the blond's lips, the two now melting together as the kiss deepened. Sudden intensity washing over the teen as his nerves stood on end, his mind now a jumble as the world spun beneath him.

Lips parting briefly as the two gathered their bearings, only to colloid again in a more heated kiss. Tobi sliding forward as he placed his hands on Deidara's hips, squeezing the blond slightly.

The taller man soon pushing harder into the teen's mouth, tongues clashing between lustful breathes. Deidara now completely at Tobi's mercy, only able to quake under the touch of the other man.

The blond moaned slightly into his partner's mouth as the masked man pressed their bodies together, Tobi unintentionally jolting from Deidara's reaction. The taller man's brain seemingly short-circuiting after this, almost immediately bucking his hips into the blond. The teen now unable to keep his composer as he bite back his moans.

The kiss finally breaking as Deidara took to burying his face in his partner's neck, his breath hitching as he heard the sounds Tobi made while grinding into him. Soft grunts escaping from the masked man as he came closer to the edge, unable to stop himself now.

A gloved hand rose up from the blond's hip to grasp his wrist, pinning it against the cave wall with force. The taller man quickly reaching for the mouth that rested on the palm, slowly tracing the outline before shoving one of his digits in, rising a cry from the teen. Deidara reflexively biting down on the masked man's shoulder in response. Tobi at first wondering if he had caused him pain, but was quickly proven wrong as the tongue curled around his finger, coaxing him to play more.

A smirk tugging at the taller man's lips as he brought Deidara's hand to his face. Without hesitation he began seductively tonguing the mouth, sucking hard on the tongue as he releasing loud grunts in order to rile up the blond.

The teen panting heavily from the sensation, his eyelids lazily half lidded. No longer any fight left in him, Deidara allowed his entire self to be given to Tobi, his free hand clawing at the masked man's back hungrily, practically begging for more.

A chuckle rising from the taller man as he released the blond's hand, saliva dripping from both tongues as Tobi released a deep sigh. Bringing a hand to his face to wipe his mouth before reaching for Deidara once more. This time grabbing the teen's head, blond hair tangling between Tobi's fingers as he pulled the boy down on all fours.

The teen was slightly confused at first, but coming face to face with the masked man's growing erection, he seemed to understand what the other man wanted him to do.

Tobi releasing his grip on Deidara's hair in order to reach up and put his mask back into place, presumably to watch the blond in action. This thought made the teen's heart jump once more, but in the back of his mind all the teen wanted to do was rile his partner up. He wanted to break the other man, see him melt from his touch, stir up feelings between them that neither knew they had. This was something Deidara took as a challenge.

Suddenly filled with new confidence, the blond leaned forward into Tobi's crotch, brushing his lips over the outline of the man's member through thin fabric. Pushing both hands up and over every inch of his partners dick, caressing him gently as the teen seductively peered up at his partner, his tongue escaping his mouth to run slowly over the shaft. Just then something snapped within Tobi's mind, he couldn't help but lean into Deidara's touch, asking for more.

Within seconds the blond had removed his partners member, stroking it gently as he placed delicate kisses onto the tip. Tobi reached for Deidara's head once more, pushing on it slightly as he coaxing him into taking in his length. The teen eventually doing just that, engulfing the other man in wet heat. His tongue swirling around his partner's dick as he began to pump the shaft, making sure to lock eyes with Tobi as he hummed deeply, sending vibrations through the taller man, causing his shoulders to shiver in response.

Deidara eventually using the tongues on his palms to further stir up his partner. Swallowing sloppily as ran his tongue over every inch of the tip, flicking it every now and then. All of this in combination soon made Tobi reach his limit, without thinking, he began thrusting into the blond's mouth, causing tears to well up in his eyes.

" **Deidara…** " Was all Tobi managed to get out, his mind spinning, making him unable to think straight. He wanted to warn the teen of what was about to happen, yet couldn't find the words. He instead took to simply yanking on the blond's hair, as if to tell him to remove his mouth. However, the teen did not waver, instead sucking harder around his partner's dick.

Unable to hold out much longer the masked man released inside Deidara's mouth. Sinking his length as far into the blond's throat as he could in the process. White light clouding the taller man's vision as he came down from his high, soon realizing how tightly he held the teen's hair. Panting heavily as he released the blond from his grip, the younger male simply rubbed his face as he swallowed hard, drool escaping from both sides of his mouth.

The two sat in silence for several moments, with only the sound of their gasps mixing in with the storm outside. The teen eventually reaching up to fix his tangled hair, only to be stopped by the the taller man gripping his wrist.

" **There's no need for that.** " Tobi spoke abruptly. " **You can groom once I'm finished with you.** "


End file.
